blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze that Glides Through Summer 🦄
I-m-a-fangirl-we-don-t-do-calm (2).png Maxresdefault-0.jpg 0912-holiday-pie-slices.jpg|AMAZING I LOVE IT <3 ostrich.gif|XDDDDDDDDD Topaz.jpg Appearance Breeze that Glides Through Summer is a sleek golden brown she-cat with green eyes and a cream underbelly and her breed is Bengal. Personality Breezey is a friendly, bubbly, and fun she-cat. She has many obsessions with different fandoms and sometimes references them. Breeze that Glides Through Summer usually talks in caps with many emojis and exclamations. Quotes "HEY GUYS!" "SOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPP!" "PIE IS A PIE WHICH IS A PIE ALSO KNOWN AS A PIE OR A PIE AND EVEN A PIE!"-Breezey on BlogClan LC "I'M IN LOVE WITH THEO JAMES!" "HOW FAB!" "COOL/OTHER ADJECTIVE!!!" "I AM ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED" (About Sprucepaw) "I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN! WAIT HE'S IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME xD" "HEYO" " *THROWS BELLY BEANS* " "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOLDIE/MOMMY" "YIPPERDOODLESSSS" "DEAD ARE PINEAPPLES" "I saw a meatball spider with my cousin. :D" Breezey when referring to the new Teen Titans show. I meant to say a meatball episode XD "I'LL BE YUM RED" =Friends= Breezey considers herself to be friends with everyone on the Blog! Here is the list of her friends: Goldie, Sunny, Flofish, Fruit Lups, Mapleroni and cheese, Sally Idkherlastname, Wollow, Icy, Win, Frosty, Frost, Wavey, Peto, Willa, Wistep, Lau, Rainy, Flammers, Jetty, and Streamy(This is just off the top of my head, so feel free to add yur name on her if you want!!! :D ) History Breeze is fairly active on both the wiki and BlogClan. She joined the wiki about a month after she joined the Blog. Breeze that Glides Through Summer can be found on chat or saying weird things on the Fun and Games Forum. Trivia * Her favorite sports are swimming, volleyball, and track. * Her favorite color is probably mint green. * Breeze actually looks like her fursona in real life. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer has a betta fish(more specifically a Velltail Male) named Topaz. * She enjoys making up nicknames for people. * She's a Girl Scout Senior and is the patrol leader of her troop. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer is obsessed with pie and is a pie flavored pie. (DON'T EAT ME SUNNY! �� JK. BUT STILL YOU MUST BOW DOWN TO THE PIE FLAVORED PIE.) * Her wiki user name is Summerbreezey22 in case you would like to stalk her. * Her birthday is January 22nd. * She is obsessed with the Divergent series now! * Her celebrity crush is Theo James(*wink wink*). * Due to her laziness, she often uses all caps on LC. * She enjoys being random! * She is a proud chicken in Truth or Dare! * She is in love with playing her flute, violin, and piano! * Breezey can usually be found on Wiki Chat late at night! * She is obsessed with music. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer has two alter egos-Pienelope and Elder Breezey! * She has obsessions with office supplies! * Breezey is extremely indecisive. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer has been married to Wollow for 5 minutes. * Her mommies are Goldie, Flo, and Sunny! * Breeze's first writing contest that she has won was by Steppy. * She is an INFJ/Advocate. Siggies Like how a single word can make a heart open... 28:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Writing/Fanfics The Abyss CREDIT TO STEPPY FOR THE AMAZING CODING! :D Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Neon Weasels